deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Mako Fujisaki (Gokukoku no Brynhildr) vs SCP-682 (SCP Foundation)
Mako Fujisaki, the girl given superhuman powers by an alien parasite, who decides she'd rather destroy all life on Earth than live on when her unrequited love is dead VS SCP-682, the regenerative reptilian horror that hates all life on earth and seeks to destroy all of it WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Mako Fujisaki= Mako Fujisaki, also known as Valkyria, is the main antagonist of the manga and anime Gokukoku no Brynhildr. Mako is implied to have been a normal Japanese girl until she was kidnapped by a secret military organization and implanted with an alien parasite in a similar manner to numerous others, including the main cast of the anime. After both Saori and Kikako, another "witch", fail to eliminate Kuroha Neko and the other escaped "witches" who escaped and were subsequently hidden by series protagonist Ryouta Murakami. Fujisaki's powers are massive, being able to use ten abilities, rather than the one or two of most "witches", and is theoretically capable of destroying the entire planet with her antimatter generation powers. Fujisaki was supposed to be held in check by a dozen other witches with power-limiting abilities, however Mako managed to kill all of them and escaped. Shortly afterwards, she demonstrated her powers by generating a piece of antimatter on the a mountaintop viewpoint. Mako teleported away as the antimatter created a nuclear-level explosion which destroyed the entire mountain. As of this point, the manga is ongoing. Mako Fujisaki's personality can be described is exceedingly sociopathic, having no empathy towards most human beings, only showing affection towards her sister Kuroha Neko, and towards Chisato Ichijuku, an scientist at the facility she had fallen in love with. Otherwise, Mako considers herself to be an almost godlike entity and humans to be lesser life forms, whose lives are of no importance to her. As such, she will kill anyone who even slightly annoys her. Mako, along with Chisato Ichijuku, is confronted by both the anti-Organization resistance group, Hexenjagd, as well as the "witches" allied with Ryouta Murakami, including Kuroha Neko. During the confrontation, Chisato is shot by Hexenjagd agents, who then attempt to eliminate Mako. Upon seeing the death of her love, Mako declares that she intends to destroy the entire world, and creates a massive ball of antimatter. Kuroha, however, unleashes her until then latent powers, dueling with Mako until she kills her using a micro-black hole. Antimatter Generation Mako Fujisaki is capable of generating masses of antimatter on command, and apparently containing them in a vacuum of some description until such a time as she decides to release them. Even a small mass of antimatter is capable of detonating with the force of a nuclear warhead. Mako is capable of instantly teleporting away (see below) after setting off the blast in order to escape. Flight Mako is capable of flight, apparently being able to fly and hover into the air at will. Regeneration Mako Fujisaki is capable of regenerating for practically any wound. This is demonstrated when Mako is stabbed in the back of the neck by (newly mobile) Kana Tachibana in a manga-only sequence, a wound should have killed her. Mako later regenerates after large portions of her body is blown away by Kuroha Neko's energy attacks. Mako can, however, be killed if her powers are temporarily disabled by an individual with that ability, or if her entire body is completely destroyed. Energy Blasts Mako is capable of firing destructive blasts of energy at her foes. While less powerful than her antimatter attacks, they are still formidable, with firepower ranging from that of an RPG to a large aerial bomb. Spontaneous Cutting Attack Mako Fujisaki is capable of using a spontaneous cutting attack similar to that used by Saori, though she is likely able to do it at a greater range than Saori. The attack is capable of cutting at will in any direction, and cutting even through solid steel. The attack does, however, have a limited range, which manifests as a "dome of light" shortly before she performs the attack, giving warning of the range of the attack. Teleportation Mako Fujisaki is capable of teleporting long distances at will. Unlike fellow teleporter Kotori Takatori, whose teleportation abilities are limited to being able to "trade places" withe people in her field of visions, Mako has no such limitations on her teleportation. Vague Future prediction Mako Fujisaki is capable of predicting future events, but only very vaguely. This is the only ability where Mako is surpassed by a lower-ranking "witch", namely Kana Tachibana. If the subject of the prediction's actions change event in the future, the contents of the prediction will change. Gravity Manipulation Mako Fujisaki is known to possess the power of gravity manipulation, however, she does not seem to use it in the anime or the manga, except perhaps to allow her to fly. It is known, however, that his is NOT capable of manipulating gravity to the point of generating a black hole. "Magic User" Detection Mako is able to detect other "magic users/witches", allowing her to easily home in on her foes. This will NOT, however, register 682, so it will be of no use in this fight. Telekinesis Mako Fujisaki is capable of telekinetically manipulating objects. Most frequently, she uses this ability to create a barrier capable of deflecting enemy attacks. Telepathy Mako Fujisaki possesses at least a limited ability to telepathically communicate with others, or, at least to read the mind of her victims. She has not, however, shown any ability to modify the memories of her victims, unlike Nanami Tokou. =SCP-682= SCP-682 is a major character in the SCP universe, a fictional universe created on the internet by a variety of authors, featuring a fictional organization known as SCP: Secure, Contain, Protect, involved in containing and researching paranormal, alien, and other mysterious phenomena. 692 is one of most dangerous beings contained at SCP, is a large, reptilian creature of unknown, possibly extradimensional origins, or possibly a "glitch in the universe". The creature displays human or greater levels of intelligence, having the ability to speak, and expresses a desire to destroy all life on earth. Based on the size of its containment facility, the creature is typically no more than five meters in length, though it can change its size and shape when it consumes organic material, at one point becoming large enough to take down a helicopter with a tentacle-like appendage. The creature is capable of continuing to move with 87% of its original mass destroyed, and can regenerate from the destruction of 99%. 682 can be incapacitated, but not killed by, acid immersion, fire, and explosions, but cannot be destroyed unless all mass in his body is destroyed. Other mysterious objects and entities held at SCP have also failed to kill 682, including a crystal that crystallizes anything it touches, a creature that kill a target just by looking at it, and an ancient, immortal swordsman who can materialize blades out of thin air. It was even defeated the creation of a set of mysterious bookends that make any story placed inside them into reality, in this case, equipped with an SCP-employee written story called "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP–682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard". When 682 was lured into a room that had been changed into the reality of the story, sounds of battle were heard, and SCP-682 exited the room, albeit injured, and the proceeded to attack the researchers involved in the termination attempt. After containing 682, a team was sent into world of the story to retrieve the bookends (and thus dispel the "story world"). Inside, they found impact craters and many bloody fragments of the creature that was meant to kill 682. The story in the bookends was now much longer, a 202-page account of an epic battle between the story protagonist and 682, which 682 won. The story was now titled "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP–682 Permanently But Failed" Melee Attacks/Massive Strength Depending on its form, SCP-682 has a variety of melee attacks, augmented by its massive strength at its disposal. The creature has large, sharp-toothed jaws, which it devours it prey. Its limbs possess razor-sharp claws which it can grow as large as a two-handed battle axe. It also has bony plates on its "fist" capable of delivering crushing blows capable crushing metal and concrete, and a bony tail club similar to that of a Stegosaurus. Finally, it has been known to create a long tentacle-like structure, perhaps as long as 100 feet, capable of bringing down an attack helicopter. Shapeshifting SCP-682 is capable of changing its shape and size, though all forms are capable retain the general reptilian morphology, provided it consumes enough material, either organic or inorganic. These can include adaptations to defend against new threats, including an anteater-like tongue to deal with a horde of flesh-eating insects, dermal armor over the eyes, and multiple eyes to prevent it from being attacked by SCP-173. SCP-682 has been depicted as a both a more crocodile-like form and a bipedal form similar in appearance to a velociraptor, and has even been implied to be capable of reaching massive, perhaps even Godzilla-like size if it consumes enough matter. For the purposes of this match, 682 will be able to do all of these things. Adaptation In addition to adapting by morphological changes, SCP-682 can also adapt by gaining entirely new abilities. The limits to this is not known. For instance, when exposed to mind-altering sound frequency SCP-061, 682 is unaffected, but, by some unknown means, gains the ability to project a sound similar to SCP-061, which it uses to stun human targets with 15 meters, making them easier to kill. SCP-682 has also gained powers of matter transmutation from a being used against it, and immunity to a crystal that converts any matter its touches into more of itself. However, these adaptations last only for a short period of time, typically a maximum of two weeks. Regeneration SCP-682 has remarkable skills of regeneration, being to move and speak even after losing 87% of its original mass. The creature is even capable of regenerating from the destruction of 99 percent of its body on a mollecular level. Intelligence SPC-682 is of human or greater intelligence, proving itself able to speak in an extremely low-pitched voice. 682 expresses a hatred for all life and a desire to destroy all of it. The creature shows no hostility towards machines, even sentient artificial intelligences, and is known to have figured out how to operate a computer, creating an appendage capable of using keyboard. SCP-682 rarely expresses emotions other than anger or hatred, but it is apparently capable of feeling fear, though currently the only thing it is known to fear is SCP-173, an animated concrete statue known to be capable of moving and attacking any living thing it come near, but only when it is not within the line of sight of at least one individual. "Shockwave Attack" SCP-628 has been known to unleash a damaging shockwave from his body. The exact nature of this ability is unknown, though it seems to create some sort of electrical discharge. It is also described as resonating through the fabric of reality itself. Bony Dermal Armor SCP-682 is covered in bony dermal armor, implied to be thick enough to resist fire from a high-powered sniper rifle. =X-Factors= Explanations SCP-682 has escaped containment many times and has existed for an unknown, presumably long period of time, and has been fighting and killing all that time. Mako, on the other hand, has only escaped once (that we know of, anyway), although she did cause considerable damage while she was free, this gives 682 the edge in combat experience, as well as intelligence- Mako fully understands her own powers, but is otherwise, simply a psychologically damaged girl with superpowers, with normal human intelligence. In terms of powers, Mako has a slight edge, as she is capable of causing far greater destruction with her antimatter, as well as flying and even teleporting, something 682 has not been able to do. 682, however, has the power to regenerate from anything less than the death of every cell in his body, and has regenerated from acid immersion, explosions, fire, and even the destruction of 99% of his body. Mako has only regenerated from a knife wound (manga only) and having a few holes blown in her body by energy blasts, suggesting her regeneration is less powerful. 682 is capable of keeping moving and attacking even after over 75% of his body is destroyed, taking durability as well. In terms of killer instinct, both are willing to kill anything without even the slightest hesitation (this match assumed a post-Ichijuku death Mako). =Notes= *The battle will takes place in a ruined city. *Voting ends next Sunday. Will finish writing battle for previous match over the weekend depending on real-life schedule. =Battle= (REDACTED), Japan SCP-682 tore his way through the streets of a major city in Japan, tearing apart civilians as he went with his massive teeth, devouring them in his jaws, which were like a crocodiles, but much large. A car turned the corner, not knowing of the horror that lay around the corner. The driver stared in terror as 682 opened his gargantuan maw and crushed the car under his jaws. As civilians fled around him, a police officer stood his ground and drew his revolver, firing off all five shots into 682's face, one of the .38 caliber rounds blew away his eye. To the horror of the Japanese police officer, the eye simply healed in seconds. The last thing the police officer saw was the gigantic foot of the monster move in close, before it landed on his top of him, spraying blood and body parts everywhere as the inhuman horror known as SCP-682 stepped over its latest victim. As 682 walked into a mountaintop park, a man in a white coat drew a handgun and fired several rounds in 682. The monstrous reptile paid no attention to the impacts and tore the man in half, devouring half his body. "Chisato.... NOOO!", a female voice said. 682 turned to see a girl with white hair, no doubt the speaker. "You'll be dead too soon enough, you disgusting creature!", 682 said. "He was the only reason I did not destroy you all, now that he's gone", Mako said, " I'm going to slaughter every living thing on this damned planet!" The class S "witch" known as "Valkyria's" eyes started to glow blue as she unleashed her first attack of the battle with Keter-class SCP, several invisible waves of energy that left gashes on 682's body, and even severed both his front legs completely. SCP-682 roared in rage and pain, before his legs and body extended and changed shape into something more like an oversized velociraptor. However, 682's sharp-pointed arms seems to extend into bladed tentacles, which he whipped about, trying to strike Mako. Failing that, 682 ran forward at far greater speeds than his size should have allowed and tried to impale Mako on his many longsword-like teeth. The moment before is jaw surround his prey, however, Mako Fujisaki disappeared. Seconds later, 682 felt severe pain as his body was blown to bloody fragments by several explosions the about the size of those generated by from a 155mm artillery shell. In defiance of his adversary and the very laws of nature, 682's head was severed, half burned away, but still very much functional as he looked up to the that girl hovering in the air about 50 meters above him, holding a mysterious black orb in her hands. All at once, everything was replaced by blinding flash of fire as the entire mountain erupted in a nuclear-level explosion. Nanoseconds before her telekinetic vacuum holding the antimatter she generated in place collapsed, Mako Fujisaki had teleported away, and was now entertaining herself by destroying incoming JSDF forces by blasting them with her energy attacks. Suddenly, Mako's rampage was interrupted by a thunderous, roaring voice coming for the direction of the destroyed mountain: "YOU THINK THAT CAN DESTROY ME, YOU MISERABLE SACK OF BODILY FLUIDS!?" Mako turned to see a gigantic version of that monster she had fought, stomping entire buildings like Godzilla as it advanced on her. The regenerated and overgrown 682 opened his mouth and roared. As he did so, he spat out a destructive blast of energy, similar to the one . Mako summoned her strongest magic shield. For a few seconds, the shield held, but, then, faster than Mako's brain could process what happened, she was incinerated. SCP-682 then turned away from the smoking ruins of the city, which he had incinerated when he copied his enemy's own powers and turned it against them. WINNER: SCP-682 Expert's Opinion While Mako had a greater arsenal of long range, highly destructive attacks, the experts pointed out the 682 had survived everything the Foundation could throw at him, and would probably be able to survive Mako's powers as well. In addition, 682 proved himself capable of adapting to survive or even mimic attacks used against him, as he did at the end of this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts